never too late
by Sasha Marie
Summary: oneshot songfic set to three days grace never too late. what do you do when you catch your brother attempting suicide? you can beat the tar out of him and he might do it behind your back or you could be a little more understanding and talk him out of it..


AN: attempted suicide

never too late

_this world will never be_

_what I expected_

_and if I don't belong_

_who would have guessed it_

I'm sitting there playing my gameslave when I hear the door arguing. Dad's scolding Dib for being insane and Dib's screaming back that he's not. I don't even look up. It's nothing new and something I've learned to tune out. I go back to my gaming.

_I will not leave alone_

_everything that I own_

_to make you feel like it's not too late_

_never too late_

I hear someone running up the stairs. "You don't understand so just leave me alone!" Dib sticking up for himself? "That's new." I go back to playing vampire piggy hunter P and just as I'm about to beat the boss and win the game I hear something I'm not accustomed to. Sobbing.

_Even if I say_

_it'll be alright_

_still I hear you say_

_you want to end your life_

_now and again we try_

_to just stay alive_

_maybe we'll turn it around_

_cause it's not too late_

_it's never too late_

I can't tune it out and I lose the game. I sigh and put the gameslave away. I open his door slowly and see him sitting in a corner back to the room and shoulders shaking. I walk over to him and gasp at what I see. He stops immediately and I see the tears double. "What do you want Gaz?" I never knew I cared enough to want to cry but I do now that I just caught my brother about to commit suicide.

_No one will ever see_

_this side reflected_

_and if there's something wrong_

_who would have guessed it_

I take the razor blade from his hands and he gives it up without a fight. I throw it in the trash and hug him tight. "I don't ever want you to try something so stupid again." He looks at me with a narrowed gaze. "why do you even care? I just want to be left alone and that'll never happen." I feel warm, wet tears slide down my cheeks and I bury my face in his back to hide them.

_And I have left alone_

_everything that I own_

_to make you feel like_

_it's not too late_

_it's never too late_

He just pulls his knees up to his chest, crosses his arms over them and rests his chin on his crossed arms. "Why did you come in here anyway?" I lift my head to speak. "Originally to find out why you were crying and because you kinda made me lose the game." He smirks sadly. "Sorry about that, I was hoping to never bother you again." I smack him across the face and he stares wide eyed at me for a second. "That's for being stupid and selfish." he looks like he's about to cry again but I'm not finished. I kiss his forehead. "That's for letting me stop you."

_Even if I say_

_it'll be alright_

_still I hear you say_

_you want to end your life_

_now and again we try_

_to just stay alive_

_maybe we'll turn it around_

_cause it's not too late_

_it's never too late_

He smiles and hugs me. I don't struggle or push him away. I can't do that, not now, he needs me. I return his embrace and wipe away the remaining tears on his cheeks. "Thanks Gaz, for everything." I smile and kiss his forehead again. "You want to go to a movie or something?" He nods and I go to my room to get my purse.

_The world we knew_

_won't come back_

_the time we've lost_

_can't get back_

_the life we had_

_won't be ours again_

I come back to his room and he's pulling his trench coat on ready to go. I take his hand and lead him outside. He doesn't wonder where we're going or even ask. I take him around the bend to where the river is and he stops gazing at the stars down to the water sparling below us reflecting on it's waves all the stars in the sky.

_This world will never be_

_what I expected_

_and if I don't belong_

I take him up the emergency escape of the apartments to the top balcony where I sit down. He gives me a puzzled look but sits next to me. "I'm guessing this is the or something?" I nod and pat his hand. "I always come here when I need to be alone or think or have to get my feelings out." He nods. "I like the way the water looks at night. And it's peaceful here, relaxing. Watching the water calms me. If you ever need to find me I'll be right here and if you ever need to talk meet me here." He grins and hugs me. "I love you Gaz." I smile and run my fingers through the hair on top of his head. "I love you too big brother."

_Even if I say_

_it'll be alright_

_still I hear you say_

_you want to end your life_

_now and again we try_

_to just stay alive_

_maybe we'll turn it around_

_cause it's not too late_

_it's never too late_

_maybe we'll turn it around_

_cause it's not too late_

_it's never too late_

_maybe we'll turn it around_

_cause it's not too late_

_it's never too late (it's never too late)_

_it's not too late_

_it's never too late_


End file.
